Rosek, Lael/Biography
LAEL BEFORE STARFLEET Lael was born two minutes before her twin brother Kellan on Stardate 236610.24 to Adelynn Rosek in Cedar Springs, Michigan. She never met her father and, due to her mother's silence, knew very little about him. From a young age, Lael showed a talent for Mathematics and her curious nature led her to a passion for taking things apart to see how they worked. She spent much of her younger years in fields, studying the local wildlife, even to the point of keeping a nature journal. Though she was bullied in her younger years due to her Al-Leyan heritage, her easy-going and compassionate nature won her many friends. As she grew older, she sought more adventurous pursuits, chief among them being sailing, cliff-diving, water skiing, rock climbing, and swimming in local ponds and lakes. When she wasn't hanging out with friends, she spent summers on her Uncle's farm doing chores and helping to care for the animals. This became a passion for her and at age 14, Lael joined her school's FFE club (Future Farmers of Earth). Needless to say, Lael's mother was determined to train Lael in lady-like arts and when Lael was 15, enrolled her daughter in finishing school course she herself taught at the local country club. Lael learned social graces, various dancing styles, and how to play the piano. Lael began her freshman year at Cedar Springs High School on Stardate 238108.12. She was a member of her school's National Honor Society and participated in such school sports as Track, Cross Country, Basketball, and Dance. In her senior year (Stardate 2385), she was nominated for Homecoming Queen and lost by only three votes. The idea of Starfleet had fascinated her since she'd attended a camp there at age 14. She spent most of her adolescence dreaming of a career as a Starfleet Officer. Following her graduation from high school on Stardate 238505.25, she took the Entrance Exam and began her first day as a cadet on Stardate 238508.07 intending to follow the Command track. Notable Relationships * Kellan Rosek: Despite having many friends, her twin brother was always her greatest ally and her strongest advocate. To this day, they are quite close and communicate often. He often comes to her for relationship advice and she, in return, leans on him in times of emotional difficulty. * Adelynn Rosek: Lael's relationship with her mother is extremely strained due to her mother's high, and at times, unreasonable expectations of her. * Thomas DeMarcus: Lael had a close relationship with her uncle spending many of her summers until she turned 15 on his farm helping him care for the animals. * Louise Rosek-DeMarcus: Lael view's her Aunt Louise as "the fun aunt" and enjoys time in her company. Full Timeline * 236610.24--Born in Cedar Springs, Michigan * 236911.04--Begins receiving Jiu-jitsu training * 238008.14--Joins her school's FFE club. * 238102.15--Is enrolled against her wishes in finishing school * 238108.30--Joins her school's National Honor Society club and Cross Country team * 238111.15--Joins her school's Basketball team * 238201.15--Joins her school's Track Team * 238505.05--Nominated for Homecoming Queen * 238505.25--Graduates high school STARFLEET ACADEMY While Lael did well academically, the holovideos and graphic descriptions of torture caused her nightmares and PTSD to the point that she very nearly developed a split personality. She was dropped from the Command track and ordered to undergo counseling. Lael almost quit the Academy to go in search of her biological father, but her twin convinced her to pursue her true passion: fixing and build things. Her second year at the Academy, Lael began studying Communications/Operations, Engineering, and Physics. During her second year at the Academy, Lael began dating Ivina Genestra, a Betazoid scientist who was studying on Earth. The two were together for almost a year before they mutually decided that, though there was an attraction between them, they just didn't feel that way about each other. Heartbroken, Lael went rock climbing with her friends that summer to get her mind off the break-up. However, she had an accident that resulted in a severe spinal injury that paralyzed her. She was told she'd never walk again. About a month following the accident, she was contacted by Doctor Gibbons. He was experimenting with the use of nanotechnology to treat otherwise untreatable spinal conditions. The procedure was highly controversial and hadn't yet been approved for Humanoid testing. Despite the risks, Lael agreed to be the first Humanoid subject to receive the procedure. Following the procedure, Lael completed extensive physical therapy to regain her mobility. It was during this time that she met Elina Kincade, who supervised her care and therapy. Through Elina, Lael also became friends with Rebecca Hollendale and with Dassa Alexander, one of Elina's students and an aspiring Starfleet medical officer. Prior to the beginning of her third year, Lael had an intimate liaison with Dassa, leaving the two permanently connected via an unintentionally-formed psionic bond. As Doctor Gibbons had promised, Lael passed all of her Academy physicals with flying colors and she started classes again in the spring following her accident with no one but her, the doctor, her mother and brother the wiser as to how she'd managed to recover. The nanotechnology offered the added benefit of increasing her already beyond-Human agility and strength as well as marginally increasing her senses; in particular, her sense of smell. At the beginning of her fourth year during her Engineering Apprentice internship aboard Starbase 181, she met Jensar Berel. The two had a passionate relationship. Halfway through the first year of her internship, six months following their meeting, the two eloped on Risa. Neither of their families were happy about the marriage. Six months into their marriage, Jensar's older brother was assassinated, forcing him to return home to fill his brother's role on the Betazed council. Jensar tried to convince Lael to come with him, but she wasn't willing to give up the Starfleet career that she'd fought so hard to keep. Her dreams were in the stars. Lael was devastated and jumped into a rebound sexual relationship two months with an unjoined Trill woman, Alva Tigan. But this relationship inevitably ended when Alva was selected for Joining. Lael finished her internship in January 2391, then completed her cadet cruise aboard the USS Danube and graduated with a double major in Helm/Communications/Operations and Engineering as well as a minor in Physics. CADET CRUISE: ''USS Danube'' * Stardates 239101.14 - 239201.15 * Duty Post: Engineering Officer Notable Relationships * Ivina Genestra: Despite their chemistry, Lael realized that she loved Ivina, but wasn’t in love with her. They’re now close friends. * Aidia Carter: The two were in a couple of classes together and met through Ivina. * Michael Zola: The two met at the Academy and would often go rock climbing together. He was killed in the same rock climbing accident that paralyzed Lael. * Elina Kincade: She and Lael met at Starfleet Medical when she was helping Lael with her physical therapy and recovery. The two have been close ever since with Elina becoming a strong female role model for Lael. * Rebecca Hollendale: Lael and Rebecca met through Elina. Though the two often disagree on certain issues, they're good friends nonetheless. * Dassa Alexander: The two met through Lael's friend, Elina Kincade, and had a one-night stand that resulted in an empathic bond. * Jensar Berel: She and Jensar were together for six months before they eloped despite protests from both families. They were married for six months until they chose to divorce when Jensar’s older brother died and he was forced to return to Betazed to take his brother’s post with the Council. * Alva Tigan: Lael’s relationship with Alva was purely sexual and lasted for a period of six months. Full Timeline * 238507.07--Accepted to Starfleet Academy * 238603.14--Dropped from Command Track due to psychological trauma. * 238608.17--Switches to Engineering/HCO dual major with Physics minor * 238706.07--Rock climbing accident that paralyzes her * 238706.14--Lael meets Elina Kincade * 238707.09--Lael is the first Humanoid to receive the highly controversial nanotech spinal repair treatment. * 2388.01.17--Lael enters her third year at the Academy * 238805.24--Lael meets Jensar * 2388011.03--Lael and Jensar elope on Risa * 238904.08--Lael and Jensar divorce. * 238907.25--Lael enters a sexual relationship with Alva Tigan * 239001.12--Alva ends her and Lael's relationship. * 239101.13--Lael completes her internship aboard Starbase 181 * 239101.14--Lael begins her cadet cruise aboard the USS Danube * 239201.15--Lael completes her cadet cruise LAEL AFTER THE ACADEMY ''USS PEREGRINE ''SERVICE JACKET * Rank: Ensign – Lieutenant Junior Grade * Duty Post: Engineering Officer, HCO Officer * Commanding Officer: Captain Carlotta Wilson * Stardates: 239202.24 - 239207.16 : Lael joined the crew shortly following the Xulis IV mission. She played a role in repairs to the damaged vessel until the crew was temporarily re-assigned to the USS Drake while the Peregrine was in port for repair and refit. The Drake was sent to work with the Romulan Republic in hunting down missing vials of the Skyfire Virus. During the course of the mission, Ensign Tavan Diviak noticed a suspicious-looking female carrying what he thought to be the missing vials in a box and immediately gave chase when the woman ran. Lael went after Tavan to offer back-up. However, she found herself caught in a firefight and was kidnapped in the chaos that ensued. : She awoke to find herself in a shuttle with her captors. Despite her fear, she taunted her captors, refusing to provide them with the information they were seeking. Lael and Tavan were held in an unknown facility and tortured for three days by a corrupt Romulan faction. It was later discovered that part of that torture was a drug that enhanced the emotions of its victims, administered on the first day of their captivity. This resulted in a strong sexual attraction between the pair. : While Lael and Tavan were attempting to escape, Tavan took a severe beating which led to a head injury and Lael took a Romulan knife to her right side while attempting to stop the Romulan from claiming Tavan's life. They were later rescued by Lieutenant Flin Erutzan and his team. After the team recovered the vials, Tavan was rushed back to the Achilles, where he underwent surgery and care for his injuries. : Lael was called to the Captain’s Ready Room, where Wilson commended her on her actions. During this meeting, she requested and was granted a transfer to Helm/Comm/Ops. : Even after the drug was out of her system, Lael found that her attraction to Tavan hadn't faded. She stayed by Tavan side during and following his recovery. : During the awards ceremony, she was promoted to Lieutenant Junior Grade and awarded the Prisoner of War Ribbon, the Silver Lifesaving Ribbon, and a Purple Heart. : Lael later discovered that Tavan wasn’t present at the awards ceremony because he had gone AWOL. Consumed by a desire to become a host to a symbiont, he had defied doctor’s orders and piloted a lone shuttlecraft to the Trill homeworld, desperate to make it back in time. Upon his forced return, Lael visited him in his quarters and learned that he had been rejected by the Symbosis Commission and his family had disowned him. Neither he nor their blossoming relationship were the same after that. : Lael later underwent counseling for her time in captivity (aka the Laimet incident). : Following the awards ceremony and shoreleave, the Peregrine was again underway. Once out of dock, Tim Amaro, a space pirate and captain of the SS Queen Becky, contacted the Peregrine and provided Captain Wilson with the coordinates to a Starfleet vessel, the USS Liberty, an Archer-class vessel lost in the early 23rd century. Amaro came across the distress signal from the vessel and decided to pass the information along. Wilson pursued the lead and had Lael set a course to retrieve the ship. : Upon arriving, Wilson assigned away teams to investigate. However, due to minerals in a nearby asteroid field that were confusing sensors, the teams were forced to use shuttlecraft out of concern that the same minerals would interfere with the transporter signal. Lael picked up some strange readings but couldn't get an accurate scan due to the interference from a nearby nebula. Though the readings weren't clear, the pattern indicated it might be another ship. : Once the away teams were on board the Liberty, the readings grew stronger and became more clear as the vessel approached and made contact with the Peregrine, stating that the Federation ship was in Tholian space and must leave immediately. However, they could leave until they had retrieved the away team. With the clock ticking and sensors limited, Lael and Erutzan work to find a way through the faraday field preventing them from rescuing the stranded away teams. : The two were able to work a solution that used the Suho orbs, lining them up to create a subspace relay of sorts, allowing them to extend their sensor range and target an asteroid. This would create a hole large enough in the field for the Peregrine to fit through. : However, before the plan could be implemented, the enemy ship attacked with Tholian webs that caused radiation leaks on Decks 5, 6, & 7. Lael reported to help evacuate the affected decks and treat the evacuated crewmembers. She donned an environmental suit and met Tavan and Alvin Fournier on Deck 5. : Lael used the Jeffries Tubes to travel down to Deck 7 to find anyone left behind, then work her way up. While on Deck 7, she set up a containment field so the leak didn't reach the lower decks. During the course of her search, she came across Michael Goodwell, a suited up security Ensign who aided her in her search. They brought a few groups back to be inoculated. : Leaving Goodwell behind to wait for the next group, Lael went back down alone to check the remaining sections. However, she experienced hallucinations and passed out. When she awakened, she realized that her environmental suit was ripped and that the hallucinations were most likely caused by radiation exposure. She was able to seal the crack in her suit with duct tape, but she had already been exposed. She hurried to finish her search and report back for inoculation. : By the time Lael got the last small group back to the meeting point, the Tholians had taken over Sickbay. Working with Goodwell, she inoculated everyone, hoping to delay onset for the less severe cases. Goodwell inoculated her, but she had a severe reaction to the inoculation and began seizing. : After the away teams returned safely to the Peregrine, the Tholians left abruptly and the Peregrine managed to use a tractor beam to tow the Liberty back to drydock. : When Lael awakened, Tavan filled her in on what happened. She then joked about how they haven't had a real first date and the two briefly discussed the possibilities before she placed calls to her worried mother and brother. : She and Tavan attended the awards ceremony together. She was awarded a Medical Science Ribbon for her part in rescuing and inoculating the crew. : Following the presentation of the awards, Tavan revealed to Lael that he had been transferred to the USS Deliverance. While Lael was saddened by the news, she was determined that they would make the relationship work. : When shoreleave was over, she reported for her new assignment, Helm/Comm/Ops aboard the USS Dresden. : Notable Relationships :* Tavan Diviak: Lael and Tavan developed feelings for one another while both were held captive and tortured. They dated for a period even after Tavan was transferred, but mutually ended the relationship due to the distance. :* Flin Erutzan: Though the two only served together briefly, she came to highly respect his intelligence and his dedication to his duty. :* Wilson: Despite her initial hesitation, she came to highly respect her as a commanding officer and as a colleague. She enjoyed working with her and was sad to see her step down from command of the Peregrine. Full Timeline * 239102.24--Lael arrives on the Peregrine following the Xulis IV crisis. * --Lael goes on her first mission as a member of the Peregrine crew to Laimet in search of missing vials of the Skyfire Virus. * --Lael is captured by a corrupt Romulan faction and held prisoner, drugged, and tortured for three days. * --Lael requests a transfer to Helm/Comm/Ops. * --Lael is promoted to Lieutenant Junior Grade and is awarded a Purple Heart, a Silver Lifesaving Medal, and the Prisoner of War Ribbon. Section Under Construction USS DRESDEN SERVICE JACKET * Rank: Lieutenant JG * Duty Post: HCO Officer * Commanding Officer: Captain Lily Doyle * Stardates: 239207.16 - 239403.25 Section Under Construction Notable Relationships * Dassa Alexander: The two met through Lael's friend, Elina Kincade, and had a one-night stand that resulted in an empathic bond. Just prior to the Dresden ''being trapped in the other 'verse (2394), Dassa transferred to the ''Dresden. Dassa was a key support for Lael during that year and saved her life several times. Section Under Construction Full Timeline Section Under Construction USS BELFAST SERVICE JACKET * Rank: Lieutenant JG * Duty Post: Acting Assistant Chief Engineering Officer * Commanding Officer: Commander Jansen Orrey * Stardates: 239403.25 - Present Section Under Construction Notable Relationships * Dassa Alexander: The two met through Lael's friend, Elina Kincade, and had a one-night stand that resulted in an empathic bond. Just prior to the Dresden ''being trapped in the other 'verse (2394), Dassa transferred to the ''Dresden. Dassa was a key support for Lael during that year and saved her life several times. They are now happily engaged and serving together aboard the USS Belfast. Section Under Construction Full Timeline Section Under Construction